Episode one: Just an occasional homicide
by Adiline
Summary: There is a fine line between genius and insanity, and Adiline and Valleri walk it well.


Title: 

Title: Episode one: Just an occasional homicide  
Author: Valleri Lynn MoonStorm and Adiline Star MoonStorm  
E-mail: Valleri@scousegit.com  
Rating: G  
Classification: Humor, Horror  
Spoilers: Everything.  
Disclaimer: They're not mine. I couldn't get that lucky.   
Author's Notes: This is an idea I (Valleri) came up with, and with some help from my non-Mac/Harm-shipper-sister, we have pulled it off. Oh, and no offence or anything, but FLAME TO THE NON-MAC/HARM-SHIPPER-PEOPLE!!! Sorry.

Summary: There is a fine line between genius and insanity. Adiline and Valleri walk it well.

***

12 June 2001

1400 Hours

Donald Bellisario's office

Donald Bellisario handed over the signed papers to Valleri. With her signature it would be finalized. She quickly signed it, and handed the papers to her sister, Adiline, to put in a safe-keeping box. And so the deal was set. Whoever those papers were in the possession of, they would own JAG. And so, with only the two sisters knowing the whereabouts of the documents, Valleri Lynn MoonStorm and Adiline Star MoonStorm owned JAG. (music in the background: dun dun DUUUUNNNN!!!)

***

13 June 2001

0900 Hours

The Writers Room

Adiline and Valleri sat down in the old writers room, having fired them all, and started on their first script, re-writing Adrift II. 

"Okay, Harm gets found, and runs into the chapel at the last possible moment and yells 'I OBJECT!'" Valleri started 'brain'storming.

"No, no, no, see, you aren't being _creative_!" Adiline said as a wide grin spread across her face. 

Valleri raised an eyebrow at her non-shipper sister, "And your idea would be???"

Adiline continued, "Mic actually _doesn't_ care anything about Mac, he just wants to marry her so they can be Mic and Mac. You see, he's really a _cross dresser_ at night, and when Mac finds this out, she calls off the wedding."

Valleri nodded in approval, "I never liked Bugme anyways… Then what?"

Adiline jumped from her seat and started pacing the room, lost in thought. "Well… When Harm gets found and returns home, the Admiral calls him away on a secret mission with the accompaniment of Bugme, Renee and Krennick."

"But Krennick isn't JAG anymore. And Renee doesn't even _work_ for JAG?!?!" Valleri burst out.

Adiline held her hand up to silence Valleri, then continued, "If you're a big enough shipper, then you'll figure out how to get them on the plane. Now let me continue with the story so you'll understand. Harm is assigned to fly a TomCat to Russia, where he will get shot down," Adiline almost laughed at Valleri gasping at the thought of Harm getting hurt. "Harm already knows he will be fired at though, and will eject and return to America. So then, if any of the three survive the crash, the Russians will take them, and torture them, trying to find out American secrets, which they don't even know."

Valleri smiled at the shipper ending her sister had implied. Then, a sudden, concerned look crossed her face. "But he wouldn't crash Renee, _it_'s his girlfriend." She said in disgust.

Adiline sat back down in her chair and looked at Valleri. Valleri shivered at the look of evil in Adiline's eyes when she said, "Well then, we'll just have to find a special way to kill Renee." Valleri smiled. At least her evil was directed at a good cause.

"Let's see. Then that would leave Renee, Mac and the Admiral alone together. The Admiral walks in, and out of the blue, shoots Renee. The he gets a wide grin on his face. And it's justifiable homicide because Renee was attacking Mac, _right_?"

Valleri grinned at her sister. There was a fine line between genius and insanity, and Adiline walked it well. "Sounds good to me!"

The two, now having decided the plot, sat down to write the episode entitled 'Just an occasional homicide'.

***

September 2001

1900 Hours

Every JAGnick's TV set in America

Adiline and Valleri sat close to the TV, waiting for their first creation to be aired. A look of evil could be seen in Adiline's eyes and the plane went down, while Valleri was just relieved when Harm was safe.

Once the episode ended, Valleri turned to Adiline with a look of shippereyness in her eyes and said, "I have an idea! How about we kill Mac off so thet her and Harm don't get married!!!" (music in background: dun dun DUNNNNNN!!!!!)

See the next chapter for a continuation…


End file.
